


This Is War

by MajorWeak



Category: The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Alcohol, Army, Battlefield, Bombs, Death, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship/Love, Guns, Hate, Intoxication, Knives, Love, Love/Hate, Lust, Rough Sex, Smoking, Stress Relief, Strict, Violence, War, drunk, friends - Freeform, the hurt locker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

"Well lookie here, a newbie" you heard a mans voice echo through your ears

You turned around to catch a glimpse of him and he stood with his legs spread and his arms folded across his chest, maybe five foot eight or nine, medium build of muscle, short brown hair, green eyes.

"Oh well you're a girl" he said quizzically and laughed

"And you're an asshole" you wittingly replied

"That'll be sir to you" he said

"Oh sorry, you're an asshole sir" you said before taking your last bag into your room.

The man followed you inside and leant up against the frame of the doorway while you laid on your bed smoking a cigarette.

"Surely you have somewhere better to be, like some cheap filthy strip club that you sneak off base for, I mean it matches your personality" you hastily said and darted your eyes at him

"You realise I'm the guy who can have you shipped back to the hole you came from" he said cheekily

"I guess it'd be better then working with someone who injured his own man, good team leader sir" you said and stood up

"You got a problem Specialist?" He asked you

"Yeah, he's standing in front of me" you said as he took a step closer to you

"Why don't you go and cry to Mommy" he told you

You quickly punched him which knocked him to the ground "She's dead asshat" you told him and then laid back down to finish your smoke, not long before you were pulled out of bed and thrown outside, followed by your bags

"You're sleeping outside tonight" he snapped at you

"Think I give a fuck?" You said and laughed as he walked off 

"You're off to a great start already" you heard a familiar voice 

You stood up to see someone you'd worked with twice before.

"Well I'll be damned Sanborn" you said and shook his hand with a smile on your face

"I see you met James" he said

"Oh yeah, I punched him in the mouth" you said

"Never could stay out of trouble could you?" He asked and laughed

"Not a chance in hell" you said and laughed

"So what are you doing over here?" He asked

"Well I go back to base after my mums funeral and they tell me that you guys need me, so here I am" you told him

"Shit, sorry about your mom" he said

"Me too" you said

"James is alright, he's not a complete asshole" he told you and then checked his watch "We better go rally up, we're splitting into pairs today, wonder who we'll be teamed with" Sanborn said as you followed him

You met out on the court as names got read out, you lit up a cigarette while you were waiting and finally heard your name called.

"Harris, you're with James" the man said

"That's just fucking great" you said and walked back to your room to change into your gear.

When you walked out James was already parked outside in the SV, you threw your bag in the back and then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hope you're ready" James hastily said

"Look if you're asking me if I've got your back then the answer is yes, I've got your back one hundred percent on the field but when we are back on base you can go fuck yourself" you said 

"Then let's go" he said and sped off

"What's our mission?" You asked

"Scouting, possible bomb hostel, small place two bedrooms and four people inside" he told you

"We go in guns hot and the place could blow, so we either go in smoke or we go in silently" you said 

James just rolled his eyes and pulled over after driving for an hour, the both of you got out and made your way to the small house, James at the rear of the house and you at the front. You counted it down and then you heard James firing, you kicked in the front door and took the two men inside, then met James in the kitchen of the house.

"Are you fucking stupid? You could have killed us both!" You yelled and then looked around the kitchen, wires everywhere.

"This place is a fucking death trap" he said as he followed the wires

Suddenly a gunshot came bursting through the window, only missing James because you pulled him to the ground.

"Stay here and don't move" you told him

"Where the fuck are you going?" He asked

"To the SV to get my sniper" you told him

"Don't you think you should have bought that in specialist?"

"Not when I was carrying a fucking assault rifle and then your ass comes in guns hot and fucking alerts a sniper, so stay the fuck down" you demanded and then ran outside

You ran in zig zag patterns and grabbed your sniper from the back of the SV and then managed to make it back inside to cover.

"I'll draw him out" James said and then ran outside, causing the shooter to fire at him while you quickly set up your sniper and spotted the man, you took a deep breath, exhaled and them squeezed the trigger killing the man with your first shot.

James ran back inside to you and you took a deep breath.

"I'll keep watch while you work on that bomb" you told him, not taking your eye away from your scope

"So why do you do this?" He asked as he worked on tracing the wires to the bomb

"Same reasons as everyone else, what I believe in, shit like that" you said


	2. Chapter 2

"What about you?" You asked

"Because I love the job" he simply said

"Got another sniper, my six 'o' clock" you said as shot fired through the window and the bullet hit your arm

"Shit" James said and ran over to you

"I'm ok" you said and got back up and put your eye to the sniper "I've got him" you said and squeezed the trigger, the bullet soared and hit your target right between the eyes.

"You got your kit in your bag?" James asked

"Yeah" you said as before pulling the bullet out of your arm with your teeth and spat it on the floor before you continued your watch

James roughly patched up your arm for you while you took out another two snipers.

"This place is crawling, the sooner we get out of here the better" you told him

"I've almost got it" he said as he finally traced the wires to the bomb and carefully disarmed it "We're good, let's clear out" he told you

You both walked out with your assault rifles at the ready, luckily there was no one else in sight and you both made it back to base safe and sound. James took you to a medic and then treated your arm.

"Surprised there's no exit wound" the medic said

"Me too, considering it was a fifty cal, high action" you said

"You're lucky" he said

"Lucky is an understatement, if he shot properly he would have taken off my arm" you told him

"Ever been shot before specialist?" James asked

"Twenty four times" you told him "And you sir?"

"Fourteen times" he said "Plus some bomb frags" he said before he left

Once you finally got stitched up you looked for James and found him in his room looking at the detonator he had taken off the bomb back at the house, you knocked lightly.

"Yeah come in" James called over his shoulder without looking

"Got a question sir" you said

"Mmhmm" he mumbled

"My brother was supposed to be stationed here today, have you heard anything?" You asked

"Nope, go bother someone else about it" he said hastily

"Back to being an asshole I see" you said and left 

You went and sat in your room when there was a knock at the door from the area CO.

"Come in sir" you said and stood up with your arms behind your back

"I've got some bad news specialist" he told you

"What is it sir?" You asked

"Your brother was KIA specialist, I'm sorry" he said and then handed you his tags

"Thank you sir" you said before the CO left

You put the tags around your neck and then closed your door "Fuck!" You screamed as you punched the wall.

You sat on the edge of your bed and lit a smoke, you watched the blood run down your hand from your knuckles as you picked up a bottle if whiskey and took a swig of it. There was a knock on the door and then it flew open as Sanborn walked in.

"I just heard, I'm sorry he was a good guy" Sanborn said

"Yeah" you said closely as you took a draw of your cigarette

"You're being shipped home tomorrow for the day for your brothers funeral" you heard James say

"All due respect sir I'd rather stay here on base" you said and stood up

"You're going and that's that" he said and left

"Who does he think he is?" You asked Sanborn as you followed James outside "I'm not leaving and you can't make me" you told him

"You'll do as you're told" he said and turned around to face you, an inch away from you now

"Or what James,what are you gunna do?" You asked

"Have you been drinking Specialist?" He asked

"That's none of your business" you spat back

"I'll have you dishonestly discharged" he told you

"You do that and I'll kill you" you threatened 

"Oh you're making threats now huh" he said and shoved you

"I don't make threats, I make promises" you said and pushed him back

"I'll make sure you're home for good tomorrow" he said

"Now I get why she left you" you said with a cocked eyebrow

"What did you say?" He asked

"You need a hearing aid sir?"

"Who told you?" He asked angrily

"I heard you reading the letter before I knocked on your door, I mean that's rough leaving you through a letter" you said and then got tackled to the ground by James and hit a few times before you knee'd him in the ribs and pushed him off you.

You got on top of him and landed a few hits on him before Sanborn and another guy had pulled the two of you apart. The both of you spitting blood on the ground before you pushed Sanborn off you and you walked back into your room, slamming the door behind you.

"Good example you're setting there James, get your shit together" Sanborn told him before he walked off 

You finished the bottle of whiskey, put your helmet on, sunglasses, finished your smoke and then fell asleep, snoring away into early hours of the morning. Your area CO had woken you early hours of the morning and sent you back home on a plane for the day, when you arrived you were greeted by your Dad and three year old brother with a tight hug.

"How?" You asked your dad

"EOD" your dad said

"Damn" you said as you walked to the car with your dad and went straight to the funeral in your army suit.

You arrived and did the send off with the rest of your old team for your brother, then you said a few words and listened to what others had said before you all placed roses down on his coffing before they lowered it in the ground, you didn't cry or even flinch, you just said your goodbyes to your family and have your brother a tight hug and kiss on the temple before you got back on the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

When your plane landed and you walked out you saw everyone standing in a long line, forming a tunnel either side of you.

"Hoorah!" They all yelled out in unison, pointed their guns at the sky and then fired a few shots

You looked at James and he nodded in confirmation to you, you nodded back and then walked back to your room, everyone sending you off while yelling "Hoorah" and firing more shots in the air. A moment later James was standing in your doorway, arms folded behind his back and his legs spread a little.

"I'm sorry about your brother" he spoke seriously 

"Thank you sir" you said and stood up to shake his hand

"I got this bottle of whiskey if you're up for some company?" James offered

"Sure" you said and grabbed two cups "Smoke?" You offered and held out your open packet 

"Sure" he said and grabbed one

You handed him your lighter after you lit your smoke and then James poured two drinks.

"I'm sorry about your wife" you said 

"Me too" he said

"So what happened?" You asked as you exhaled a puff of smoke

"She cheated on me, said she couldn't wait around anymore" he said and shook his head

"Damn" you said and took a sip of your drink 

You both sat silently for a few minutes, finishing your smokes and sipping on your drinks.

"You have kids specialist?" James asked

"A son" you said

"How old?"

"Three years old, haven't seen him for two years, father said it wasn't healthy for him to have a mother that was never around so he took off with him and I haven't been able to find him since" you said and sighted 

"That's the thing, the people we love back home, they don't get to see what we do, they don't understand" James explained

"What about you James, you got any kids?" You asked

"A son, probably won't see him again though" he admitted

"Everything's so fucked up, I mean we do this day in and day out and we can only hope that it makes a difference and we know whether or not it does that we will still come back to the field to do it all over again" you explained

"I'll drink to that" he said as he clinked his glass with yours

"So what happened to the asshole act?" You asked

"You caught me on a down day" he admitted

"Yeah I know what you mean" you said

"You've got balls for a girl" James said

"Yeah well my dad was in the army, great grandad and my brother, so you pick up a few things" you told him

"I can tell" he said and chuckled "I'm gunna back to my room, try and get some sleep, try not to drink the whole bottle" he said as he headed for the door 

"Thanks sir" you said

James nodded and wore a smile on the way back to his room. You on the other hand drank the rest of the bottle and then passed out in your bed, an un lit smoke hanging from your mouth. You woke the next morning to James flipping your mattress and tipping cold water over your head.

You stood up and rubbed your eyes, a displeased look on your face.

"Told you not to drink the bottle" he said cockily

"Yeah well I don't take orders from anybody" you said

"Get your shit together" he said hastily and then walked out

"The assholes back" you said as you changed into your gear and headed outside

"We got a bomb to dismantle" he told you as you jumped in the SV

You didn't say anything, just lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in his face, with a dirty look on yours. You finally arrived at the spot and you helped James put the bomb suit on as he went and checked out the suspected threat while you kept watch. Everything looked clear on your end as James dismantled the bomb with easy.

"All good on my end, on my way back up" he told you

"Copy that" you said and watched the area like a hawk, you saw the reflection of a scope hit you in the eye and you quickly looked around but couldn't see anyone except for James.

You were tackled to the ground by James just before a gun shot, even though you had seen the guy and were just about to take him out, you pushed him off you and then quickly jumped to your feet to shoot the man that posed as a threat, taking him out easily. You were pissed at James for tackling you, you were pretty sure he broke one of your ribs with that suit on. 

When you got back to base you headed back to your room and threw your helmet across the other side of the room, James following you.

"What's up your ass?" He asked coldly 

"Fuck you James" you said and hit him "I fucking had him" you said as James stood an inch away from you, your back pressed against the wall, your hands now fists by your sides.

"I saved your fucking life" he told you

"I was just about to pull the trigger, what if he ended up getting away, I don't need you I can look after myself you fucking prick" you yelled

Suddenly your arms were pinned above your head and James' body was pressed to yours "Would you just shut the fuck up for a second?" He asked and then kissed you roughly, his tongue entering your mouth and fighting for dominance with yours, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip.


	4. Chapter 4

When you parted you opened your eyes in shock and swallowed the lump in your throat.

"Well" you said surprised 

"So you going to shut the fuck up now? Or do I have to make you shut up again?" He asked

"I'm not sure" you said and tried to push past him, but his grip on your hands got tighter as they stayed pinned above your head "Do you mind?" You ask, near breathless

"Not at all" he said as he slowly started stripping you down, you now unable to move, one of his big hands now gripping both arms above your head as he slid his pants down around his ankles, followed by his underwear, freeing his cock which was bigger then what you'd ever had.

You were still shocked about what was happening but you couldn't deny him as he slowly guided himself inside you and watched the face you made as he did, listened to the soft moan that told him that you liked it. His quickly picked you up and thrusted roughly into you against the wall, he reached his foot back and kicked your door shut, his mouth sucking at you shoulder, his lips smiling against your skin as you clawed at his back.

"I'm gunna make sure everyone knows you're mine" he grunted aggressively into your ear.

"This doesn't make me yours" you told him between gasps for air

"Doesn't sound that way, or look it" he howled proudly into your ear

"Ok hotshot" you said and sucked at his neck, leaving hickies and bit marks all over his neck

With that he set you down and bent you over the bed and grabbed a fistful of your hair as he aggressively thrusted into you, grunting as he did, he leant over and pressed kisses to your back and allowed himself to thrust deeper inside you, causing your legs to go weak and start shaking.

"That's right Harris you fucking come for me" he demanded fiercely, that set you off like a firework, his hand reached around and covered your mouth as you came hard against him, your walls coming down hard against his cock which sent him off inside you, he grunted with the last thrust and then stood still for a minute before he pulled himself out of you and got dressed.

By the time you got your shit together James was gone, you quickly got dressed and then laid on your bed, your legs still weak at the knees, a proud smile on James' face as he walked around base and sat down to play cards with Sanborn.

Sanborn laughed and stared at him while shaking his head "I thought you hated her?"

"I do, but she needed it just as bad as I did" he said "Now are we gunna play cards or are we going to sit telling each other how we feel?"

"Alright I get it" he said and dealt the cards

Meanwhile you had a letter slid under your door and read it, it was from your dad and baby brother along with a picture he jad drawn for you, you smiled and then pinned the picture to your wall before you headed outside to lift some weights. The day was slow and just as you finished lifting weights a mortar had hit base, sending you flying, leaving you nearly unconscious on the ground. You slowly sat up and then shook your head as you tried to stand up only to fall and have Sanborn and James catch you.

"Yo Harris can you hear me?" Sanborn asked

"Yeah" you muttered and looked down at your side to see blood

"Shit, we gotta get her to a medic" James said

You couldn't walk properly and you blanked out for a minute or so and then woke up laying in a bed, your shirt now covered in blood and the side of your face too.

"James" you mumbled

"Harris I can't stay, I've gotta get out there" James told you

"If I die promise me you'll find my son and make sure he is ok" you said and clutched on to his shirt

"I promise you I will" James said before running outside with Sanborn

You screamed loudly as medics pulled bomb fragments from the side of your stomach, the risk of sedating you could have killed you so the only option was to keep you awake and hope to get the fragments out before you bled out and died.

"Harris if we keep going you might go into septic shook" the medic told you

"Agh just do it!" You yelled

James had helped a few others get everyone injured inside to safety while Sanborn helped everyone else push the enemies back. It took hours to settle everything down and then the whole base went into lockdown, people on the walls keeping their eyes out, tanks ready at the go.

James had walked into the small recovery room you were being held in and spoke to the doctor.

"It was long, very painful, we couldn't sedate her because it could of killed her" the doctor explained

"So is she going to be ok?" He asked

"It's a fifty fifty chance" the doctor said

"So you're telling me I better start looking for her son to tell him that his Mom was this great woman who loved him more then anything in the world, that she died fighting for what she believed in so that he could be free?" James asked

"It's a possibility, it's wasn't just bomb fragments, she has some bad burns, luckily they didn't need graphing, the only problem was how much blood she lost, we think she might need a blood transfer" he explained

"What's her blood type?" James asked

"AB positive"

"Good, then let's start this transfer" James said

"So you're the same blood type?" The doctor asked

"Yep, now let's move this along, I don't want to tell a little boy that his mother is dead" James said and then sat down holding his arm out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah she's alive" you heard a rowdy voice say as you opened your eyes

"And give you the satisfaction of never seeing me again, not a fucking chance you asshole" you teased as you looked at James

"It's good to have you back Harris" he said

"It's good to be back" you said and slowly sat up "How long have I been out?"

"A few days, should have been a few weeks with the amount of blood you lost" he told you

"And how many did we lose?" You asked

"Twenty" James said

"Fuck" you said and sighed as you looked around "Where are we?" You asked

"Hospital, you spent the last two days of our rotation unconscious and then another two days unconscious here" he told you

"So we're back on Anerican soil?" You asked

"Sure are" he said

"Tell me we got the bastards" you said

"Oh we got em' alright" James said and nodded

There was a light knock at your door and you turned your head to see your son and your ex and then you looked at James and he gave you an assuring smile.

"I'll visit again soon" he said before he left, clapping the door behind him and watched as your ex helped your son on to your bed and you have him a hug, a smile on his face as he slowly walked away.

"Where have you been?" You asked

"That's not important" he said coldly 

"Still a d bag I see" you snapped back at him

"Mummy hurt?" Your son asked you

"Yeah buddy, but I'll be ok" you told him

Your ex walked out of your room and went to get a coffee, when he walked around the corner and out of sight James pushed him against the wall and clutched his collar.

"You ever take boy away from her again and I'll kill you and don't you ever tell her that she's not good enough to be his Mom" James said 

"It's none of your business" the man said

"Oh it is, you see the last few months I spent with her, the only thing she ever talked about was her little boy, everything she does is for him and she loves him more then anyone ever will" James said

"Look whatever man just get off me" he told him

"Fine" James said and met him go and then hit him, dropping the man to his knees and then he walked away.

"I missed you so much Connor" you said softly 

"I missed you to" he stammered in a banked heap

You spent a few hours with him before he had to go, he gave you a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I love you baby" you told him

"Love you too Mummy" he said and waved as he left

You smiled and wiped away the tears that rolled down your cheek, just as James walked into your room.

"Acting like a girl" he said and laughed

You laughed and then smiled at him "Thankyou James" you said

"Every kid needs their mom and dad" he told you with a small smile

You got out of bed and James shook his head.

"You should be laying down, taking it easy" he told you

"I'm not staying in this gown for one more fucking second" you told him

"You want some help?" He asked

"I'm not gunna say no" you said

James helped you change into the jeans and shirt that was beside your bed and then your combats.

"You gunna go back?" James asked

"Yeah, you?" You asked

"They always need bomb techs" he told you

"Guess we're as bad as each other" you said and walked out of your room

"Where are you going?" James asked

"I'm getting out of here" you said as you walked to the reception desk and signed yourself out, not without talking your doctor of course.

When you walked outside you looked at James.

"What?" He asked

"You got any smokes?" You asked

"Right" he said and pulled out his pack

You put the smoke in your mouth and James lit it for you, the sun blinding your eyes as you adjusted to the light.

"Why are you here James?" You asked

"Cause I'm not always an asshole" he told you

"Fair point" you said

"So how about I buy you a drink?" He offered

"Alright" you said and James walked you to his car

He bought you a drink as he said he would and you sat with him for a few hours talking. Months had passed and you were doing a lot better, you had been shipped back out as was James, this time you got to see your son before you left. When you arrived at base you threw your bag into your room and then headed to roll call.

"William James" you heard the man call out

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" you muttered to yourself and shook your head 

"Not at all" James whispered cockily into your ear "Yes sir!" He called out

"You following me now Sergeant?" You asked

"Not at all specialist, just luck I guess" he said

"You're gunna be a pain in the ass" you said as your name was called "Yes sir!"

"I intend too be" he said and then walked away, not before giving you a cocky smile

You headed to your room and geared up, walked outside, got in the SV to see James driving.

"We're paired together again aren't we?" You asked

"We sure are" he said

"Oh god let me survive" you said and he laughed

"You love it sweetheart" he told you as he looked at you and then back at the road "So how's that wound?"

"Well Doc cleared me, physio cleared me and the therapist cleared me" you told him "Healed well, nice fucking scar too"

"I'll be seeing that later" he growled

"Keep dreaming serge" you told him


	6. Chapter 6

James pulled over behind an abandoned building and then stared at you.

"We don't start for an hour" James said with a cocked eyebrow and then pulled you into his lap

"You think you can get it whenever you want it?" You asked

"I know I can" he said as he started kissing your neck, his cock now hard as it pressed against you

"Well you're wrong" you said and climbed off him and sat back in the passengers seat.

James looked at you, his brows furrowed and his face almost scrunched up "You really want to play hard to get right now?" He asked

"I'm not playing anything Sergeant" you told him, now more serious

"What's going on with you Harris?" He asked

"You tell me James" you said

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about" he said

"Really because my son keeps asking why he can't meet my boyfriend" you told him

"What does that have anything to do with this?" He asked

"I don't know James, why did you bust your ass making sure I was ok, visiting me everyday, finding my son and one you didn't mention, hitting my ex?" You asked

"Because I'm not always an asshole" he said

"That's it, I'm not working with you for a fucking second longer" you said and got out of the SV

"Ok wait" James said and run over to you, pinning you against the SV "I don't know what this is, but I like it and I like you" he said and then moved away from you and leant against the SV

"Was that so hard James?" You asked

"Considering that my wife, ex wife whatever cheated on me when I was at war last, yeah it does because she left me with nothing, she sold my fucking house and she left me with nothing, when I'm back home I get to see my son once a week for an hour" James said

"So why take it out on me?" You asked

"Because I thought you'd do it too" he said "Which is stupid because your ex did it to you too" he said

"Oh my fucking god" you said and paced "You should of just talked to me instead of being an arrogant prick"

"Oh I'm an arrogant prick? Oh let's talk about you for a minute, why'd you ask me of all people to look out for your son, you could have asked Sanborn, fuck knows you actually know him properly" he said, his hands now on his hips and his legs spread "So how about we talk about how you feel?" He suggested

"You have some nerve" you said

"Yeah well losing someone else I really happen to fucking love isn't exactly what I want to happen" he told you

"Yeah well me...wait what?" You asked

"I love you" he said and looked away "How, why or when I don't know" he said "It's gets me so angry because I didn't want to believe it" he told you

"You should have just told me James" you said

"You could have said something too" he told you

"I don't know where anything fits into my life, even I know I'm not there enough for my son" you said 

"I think we're just as equally fucked up as each other" James said

"I think we can both agree on that" you said "So what now?" You asked

"I put on this tough guy shell to protect myself when I'm really just this big softie and you managed to exploit that by getting under my skin" he said "Hell there wasn't even a mission, I just had to spend some time with you alone and that just confirms what I've been thinking since I met you"

"And what's that?" You asked

"You're the person I want to leave this behind with and settle down with, I thought I only ever loved two things, and that was my son and this job and now it's just you and my son" he said and sat down in the dirt

"Then let's do that, when our rotation is finished let's settle down" you suggested

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah" you said

"I'm not scared of much but when that mortar hit and there was a chance you wouldn't make it, I prayed to god every single day" he confessed

"How could we both be so blind?" You asked as you sat down next to Jason and rested your head on his shoulder

"I don't know, opposites attract right?" He said

"Yeah, they blow up" you told him

"Luckily I know how to diffuse a bomb and you know how to keep watch" he said and laughed

You laughed along with him and sat a little while longer and talked, you both realised how stupid you were both being about everything and it felt good for the both of you the clear the air, finally. When you got back to base you finally showed James your scar and he ran his rough finger tips softly across it.

"You weren't wrong about it being a nice scar" he said

"Yeah tell me about it, I don't remember much about that day, but I remember screaming as the medic pulled bomb frags out of me" you said

"Yeah that hurts" he said "First time I ever got hit, it was similar to yours and I nearly died" he told you

"And what about the rest?" You asked curiously 

"They didn't come close to killing me, but they still hurt like a bitch, the only one that ever kept me off duty was the first one" he said "My stomach was black, blue and purple from all the operations they had to do to get all the pieces out" he told you

"Well I'm glad you're ok" you told him

"Me too" he said with a faint smile.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed by quickly and you and James had become quite close, you'd been pretty open about everything to each other. You didn't get to spend much time together lately as you were rostered to two different people, you found yourselves missing talking to each other, just being in each other's presence.

While you were walking around base you felt a hand pull you around a corner where no one else was but James.

"I missed you" he said softly

"I missed you too" you said, sounding a little saddened 

"What's wrong babe?" He asked

"I got a letter from Connor's dad" you said

"And? Is Connor ok?" He asked

"He's fine, but when we get back he's leaving Connor with me, he doesn't want anything to do with him anymore" you said

"Fuck him, I'll look after him, be the dad that he needs" James said

"Really?" You asked a little shocked

"Every kid needs parents that love them and like I said, I want to settle down with you" he said

"Thanks" you said softly

"You're welcome babe" he said and kissed your temple "We better go or people are going to get suspicious" he said

"Agreed" you said and both walked away from each other, James giving you a smile before he walked out of sight.

A few more months had passed and you were finally in your last day of rotation, you were hoping it would be an easy day, no damn mortar attacks like last time, at least you were paired up with James on your last day. You got sent to disarm a bomb and thankfully it all went well, it was safe to say that James was just as relieved as you were. 

You both counted down the last few seconds and then happily got on the plane with James.

"We made it babe" James said happily

"We sure did" you said and sighed in relief, your eyes falling shut as the plane soared through the sky, your snoring starting almost immediately.

You had woken up as the plane had finally landed, a small smile on your face. You drove James back to your house and pulled into your driveway to see your ex sitting on the front steps with Connor, you sat on your knees in the middle of your lawn as he ran upto you and jumped into your arms.

"Mummy mummy" he yelled as he hugged you right 

"Hey buddy" you said happily as you kissed his forehead

"Mummy is this your boyfriend?" Connor asked in long babbles

"Yes it is" you said

"Hey Connor, I'm William" James said and shook Connors hand

"And I'm Connor" he replied with a big smile

"It's nice to meet you Connor" James said

"I have to go now Connor, but Daddy will be back from holiday soon ok" your ex said and James nearly beat the shit out of him right there and then

"Ok Daddy bye" Connor said and gave him a huge hug "I'm gunna miss you"

"I'm gunna miss you too bud" he said

"Hey babe why don't you take Connor inside and get him settled in" James suggested

"Ok, come on buddy" you said and took Connor inside with your bags

"So you just lie to your son, I mean a holiday? Really? He's going to ask when you're coming back until he's old enough to understand that his dad was nothing but a deadbeat loser" James said

"You don't know anything" he snarled

"Try me" James said and took a few steps closer to him "Because I'm not going to sit here and listen to your bullshit excuse for giving up on an innocent kid" 

He didn't say anything back, he just got in the car and drove off, James snarled and grabbed the rest of the bags before heading inside to see you and Connor asleep on the lounge, a small smile on his face. James looked around upstairs and found Connors room, he then carried him upstairs and laid him in bed, pulling the blankets over him.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll look after you" James said softly and then headed back downstairs as you were waking back up.

"Did I fall asleep?" You asked

"Yeah babe, but it's ok, how about we head to bed?" James asked

"That sounds like a good idea" you said as you locked the house and then walked upstairs with James, crawling into bed slowly and then falling back onto your mattress before you huddled up to James' side.

"I think we're going to sleep very well tonight" James said

"Yeah" you muttered as you drifted away

You woke up in the morning to Connor jumping on you, you smiled.

"Will told me to wake you up" he stumbled out

"What's Will doing?" You asked

"He's making bekfast" he stammered, struggling a little

"Well how about we go into the kitchen and scare Will?" You asked

"Yeah!" He called out excitedly 

You both walked downstairs and quietly into the kitchen, scaring James half to death.

"Ok you both got me, but how about some pancakes?" James asked Connor

"I love pancakes!"

"Then let's get you your pancakes" James said and plated up pancakes for Connor, setting them down in front of him "Do you want maple syrup?"

"Yes please" he said with a huge smile

"Maple syrup coming up" James said and laughed, pouring some maple syrup over his pancakes and then walking over to you at the bench

"Thank you" you said

"For what?" He asked

"For being so amazing" you said

"Anything for you and Connor" he told you and kissed your temple.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you want to do today Connor?" James asked

"Can we get a puppy?" He stammered

"What do you think babe?" James asked and looked at you

"Please mum?" Connor begged

"Sure" you said

"Yes!" Connor yelled happily and then hugged you and James "Is Will going to marry you mummy?" Connor asked 

"Oh" you said under your breath as you looked at James

"Well Connor I hope to one day" James said

"Does that mean you will be my Daddy?" He asked sweetly

"Well only if you want me to be" he told him

"Is my daddy coming back?" Connor asked you

You looked at Connor and you felt your heart break into a million pieces as you propped yourself on your knees.

"Connor I wish I could tell you that he was, I really do, but he's not and I'm sorry but I'll always be here ok" you told him

"Ok" he said and sighed "Can I call Will daddy?"

"You can call me whatever you want buddy" James said with a small smile

"Ok" he said with a smile

"Now how about you go and watch TV for a minute while I talk to mummy" James suggested

"Ok daddy" he said and ran into the lounge room

James pulled you in close to him and held you tightly as you let out a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to explain that his dad doesn't want him anymore" you said and held back tears

"I know it's hard babe but I won't ever do that to Connor, I promise" he said and kissed the top of your head

"I know" you softly spoke

You helped Connor change and then you and James took him to get a puppy, he picked out a minature French Bulldog and named it Buddy, that night Connor had fallen asleep hugging Buddy and a small smile crept upon your faces as you checked in on him before going to bed.

"So I was thinking" James told me

"Oh did that hurt?" You asked and laughed 

"Ha ha" he said sarcastically before kissing your temple "So I was thinking about joining the police force"

"Really?" You asked

"Yeah, what do you think?" He asked

"Well you do look good in uniform" you told him

"So is that a yes?" He asked

"Yes" you said with a smile

"Cool, I'll go down to the station tomorrow" he said and then pulled you in closer to him "I love you"

"I love you too" you said and kissed his temple before you both fell asleep.

Three quick years had passed by, Connor was five, James had quickly made Detective at the station and you were pregnant with a baby girl.Connor was a quick learner and picked things up easily, he was getting smarter everyday and you were so utterly proud of him.

"Dad!" Connor yelled and ran to James as he got home from work

"There's my boy" he said and picked him up in a hug "What did you learn today?" He asked

"I started learning my two times tables" he said with a smile

"Wow really" he said in shock "You're getting smarter everyday"

"Did you know it takes one year to paint the Sydney Harbour bridge and when they finish they have to start it again" Connor told James

"Well I know now" he said as he walked into the kitchen with Connor in his arms "Hey babe" he said and kissed your temple

"Hey, how was work?" You asked

"Boring" he said with a smile "How's our little girl" he asked as he rubbed your stomach with one of his hands

"She's good, no cravings today" you told him

"That's our girl" James said to Connor

"I can't wait to meet my sister" Connor said

"Not long now champ, only one more month" James said happily

"Yay" he said "Can you teach me how to fight Daddy so that no boys can hurt her?

"What do you think mummy?" James asked

"Ok but when is the only time you're allowed to fight?" You asked Connor

"If someone hits me first or if a boy is being a bully to my sister" he said with a proud smile

"That's right" you said and kissed his forehead 

"Mums cooking spaghetti for dinner" Connor told James

"Our favourite" James said as he high fived Connor

James sat down with Connor and Buddy on the lounge and watched a movie while you finished dinner, then James and Connor set the table as you plated up the food.

"Thank you mum" Connor said as you placed his plate down in front of him

"You're welcome" you said as you sat down and placed a plate down in front of James

"Guess what Dad?" Connor said

"Hmm let's see, you grew taller didn't you" he said and laughed 

"No" Connor said and laughed "It's show and tell for Dads at school tomorrow, are you coming?" He asked

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" James said with a big smile, a smile on your face as you smiled at the both of them, laughing and pulling faces at each other as they put their plates in the sink and James cleaned up.

"I bet you ten dollars that you can't catch me" Connor said to James

"You're on" he said as he chased him into the lounge room and picked him up in his arms, coming to rest on the lounge "But you can have ten dollars anyway" James told him

"It's ok Dad" he said

"It's ok champ, you've been really good this week so you get to keep it" he said

"Thanks mum and dad" he said as he sat between the both of you and watched a movie, his head rested on James' chest.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up early the next morning to your daughter kicking in your stomach.

"You ok babe?" James asked as he rolled onto his side and kissed your temple 

"Elena is kicking again" you told him

"Aww" he cooed to your stomach, his hand rubbing around "Good morning my bub" he cooed to your stomach, causing Elena to kick again.

"Oh Daddies girl" you said with a smile "We better get ready for Connor' Daddy day at school" you told him

"I'll do just that, but first I'll help you out of bed" he said and than ran over to your side of the bed and helped you to your feet.

James put his suit on, made sure he had his gun and badge and then you all left. Connor had a wide smile on his face as you and James walked into the class room with him.

"You must be Mr James and Mrs Harris" the teacher said as she shook your hands

"We sure are" James said with a smile

It was finally James turn to go and stand up the front of the room with Connor, where Connor had to speak abit about James. Afterwards James let the kids look at his badge as it got passed around the room.

"Connor told me a lot about you" the teacher said to James

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, he told me that his real dad left him" she said

"Yeah, he was stupid for letting that kid go" James said

"He also told me that he only has one real dad now and that's you, he looks upto you Mr James" the teacher said and James looked at Connor with absolute adoration in his eyes.

"That boy means so much to me, he will always be my son" James said

"Thank you Daddy" Connor said as he ran over and hugged James

"Anytime buddy, who's my number one guy?" He asked

"Me" Connor said with a huge smile

"And who's your number one guy?" James asked

"You" Connor said

"That's right, I love you" he said with a smile

"I love you too Daddy" Connor said and then ran off to his friends

James heard his phone ringing and answered it immediately.

"Hey babe I've gotta go" James told you 

"Is everything ok?" You asked

"There's a bomb threat and my boss wants me on the scene" he whispered in your ear

"Be careful" you told him

"I will, I promise I'll be coming home to you and our kids tonight" he told you "And I love you"

"I love you too" you told him as he kissed your temple

James got his badge back, said goodbye to all the kids and the teacher and gave Connor a huge hug before he left.

James got to the station quickly and was pulled in for updates on the situation.

"My son goes to that school" James said faintly and looked in shock

"Well we better get to work" his boss told him and James nodded

The school went into lockdown and you and Connor were both scared, James called you as he arrived outside the school.

"James what's going on?" You asked

"Babe the bombs in the school" he told you, his voice nearly breaking as he told you, his eyes teary 

"Oh god" you said

"Just don't tell Connor, I'm going to fix this, I promise you" James' voice echoed down the line

"Please be careful James" you begged

"I will Harris, I'll see you real soon, I promise" he said and then hung up "Sir you've gotta let me in there to find that bomb" James demanded

"That's not going to happen James, the tip off warned that it had a ten minute timer" his boss told him

"Five minutes, we've got five god damn minutes" he said frantically and then ran past his boss and into the school.

He looked frantically and finally found it with one minute left, he quickly grabbed a pair of scissors from the draw in the classroom and then worked on tracing the kill switch wire. The timer had thirty seconds left as he had found the wire, he closed his eyes as he cut the wire and then squinted only to the the timer stopped. James let out a deep sigh of relief and then disarmed the bomb completely, finishing just as the bomb squad had arrived.

The whole class room had gone into cheers and James looked up to see everyone watching him, including you and Connor, who he ran to and hugged you both tightly, his eyes still teary, his eyes squeezed shit as he took in this exact moment, the scariest moment of his life to date.

"Are you two ok? You feel ok?" James asked in a panic

"It's ok James we're fine" you reassured him and wrapped your arms around him as his forehead rested against your shoulder.

"It's ok Daddy" Connor said and wrapped his arms around James and James wrapped an arm around you and Connor in return.

James' boss had evacuated everyone out of the school and James walked out with an arm around you and Connor in his arms.

"Detective William James" his boss called

"Yes sir?" He asked

"Well done" he said

"Thanks" he said faintly, his head hung low as he walked to the car with the both of you.

When you got back home the three of you sat on the lounge and watched movies, James never letting either of you out of his sight for a second. Connor fell asleep and James carried him to bed, tucked him in and kissed his temple before he came to rest beside you on the lounge, his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"I could have lost you, Connor and our baby and I was so scared, I freaked out and I couldn't get the thought of losing you all out of my head" he said as he looked up at you, his eyes red and puffy.

"I know William" you said as you pulled him into your arms, his sobs becoming louder against your chest.


	10. Chapter 10

One week had passed and James had finally put the scare of his life behind him, it was Christmas Eve and Connor was fast asleep in bed and you and James had just finished putting the presents under the tree.

The next morning Connor woke you and James up anxiously, telling you that Santa had brought presents. You walked downstairs and sat with James while you handed Connor his presents one by one. You pulled out a present and handed it to James with a smile on your face.

"Merry Christmas Will" you said and kissed his temple

"Merry Christmas babe" he said and handed you a present in return, followed by a kiss to the temple

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain and gripped James' hand tight enough to break it.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Baby" you told him

"Oh shit" he said

"Daddy swore" Connor said and giggled

"Ok buddy I need your help, I need you to go out to the car and get in quickly ok" James said

"Ok" he said and ran outside

James helped you up and your waters broke, he got you to the car, turned on his sirens and then sped off to the hospital. Two and a half hours later and your little girl had finally arrived, James partner from the station had picked up Connor for you both and looked after him for a while.

You were nearly one hundred percent sure that you had broken Wills hand but he told you he was fine.

"You did great babe" James whispered in your ear after you rested your head back against the pillow, followed by a sweet loss to your temple.

"Have you picked out a name?" The doctor asked

"Yeah her name is Elena" James said with a smile 

"Well it looks like you'll be able to take Elena home in an hour or two" the doctor told you

"Do I get to meet my sister now?" You heard Connor's voice echo down the hall and into the room

"Hey Connor" James said as he hugged Connor and picked him up in his arms "Connor this is your sister Elena"

"She's so cute" Connor said with a giddy smile

"She sure is buddy" James said as he smiled at her with adoring eyes "She's perfect, just like you and your mum"

Connor just smiled at her with pure innocence while Elena gripped his finger.

"Can she come home now?" Connor asked

"Soon buddy, very soon" James said

Connor leant forward in James arms and kissed your cheek.

"Do you get to come home soon too?" Connor asked

"I sure do" you told him with a smile "Did you have fun visiting Daddies work?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly "And Mr Furn let me look at Daddy's desk and put the sirens on" he told you with a huge smile

"Wow, that's cool huh" you said

"Yep, guess what my favourite present is?" He asked

"I'm going to go with the laser tag game" James said

"Nope, Elena" he said with a loving smile

"She's our favourite gift too" you said with a smile

"I love you" James said and kissed your temple

"I love you too, and I love you Connor and you Elena" you said

"And I love you all and I'm proud of you all" James added

"Can I sit down next to mummy and hold Elena?" He asked

"Sure" you and James said in unison

The time went by quick and before you knew it you were back at home, Elena was asleep in her crib and Connor was helping James Cook Christmas dinner. You fell asleep on the couch and you were woken to James whispering in your ear and kissing your temple.

"Hey babe" he said sweetly

"Hey" you said and smiled, still half asleep

"So you didn't open your present" he told you

"Right" you said and sat up

James handed you the box and you opened it to see a beautiful ring inside it.

"It's been crazy knowing you, when we first met I was a huge jerk, but only because I fell completely in love with you and you managed to bring me to my knees and no woman has ever done that. It was driving me insane not telling you how I felt but I realised that day that it was time to grow a pair" he said and chuckled "And now we've got a beautiful little family which I love more than life itself, so tonight I ask will you Jade Harris marry me and be with me until we both grow old and take our last breath" he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile on his face.

"Yes William James, I will marry you" you told him

James smiled, took the ring and slowly slid it on your finger before cupping your face and kissing you tenderly.

"Yay" Connor said and ran in to hug you both "I love you Mummy and Daddy" Connor said

"We love you too" you both said

"Thankyou for not leaving me" Connor said and hugged James tight 

"I never leave you" James said and hugged him back as a loose tear fell down your cheek

James pulled you into the hug and kissed your temple so gently, the warm embrace of his arms soothing the both of you. You ate and then tucked Connor in, then came back downstairs to sit down just as James had finished cleaning. Elena woke up and James fed her a bottle with a smile on his face, her hand gripping his finger tight in her little hand.

"God she's fucking adorable" James cooed

"Yes she is" you said and sat Wills present on the small table in front of him "You didn't open yours either"

"All in good time" he said as Elena finished her bottle "That's my girl" James said and then burped Elena

Once he got her back to sleep he placed her in her crib in your room and then headed back downstairs to you. You watched James open his present to find a ring in it.

"Turns out we were both thinking the same thing" you told him

"You were going to propose?" He asked

"Yeah" you said with a smile

"Yes I will marry you Jade Harris" he said as he handed you the ring to slide onto his finger.

You both laughed and then he kissed you sweetly before carrying you upstairs to bed and then cuddling into you.

"I love you so much" James whispered into your ear

"I love you too" you whispered.


End file.
